Create A Character Pokemon-Hunger Games
by Neko-Chan Ammy
Summary: Mila is a past winner of the Poke-games. The 50th Poke-games is coming soon will Mila have to participate again. If so who will she go against? Create a character that will help or hurt Mila along her second Poke-Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Mila is a past winner of the Poke-Games. But it is now the 50th Poke-Game will she be chosen again... Well yeah she will what would I do with this story if she didn't? But anyway you guys get to make a trainer that has also been chosen for the Poke-Games!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: ( this has to be inbetween 12 and 18)**

**Skill: ( like hunting or stealth or whatever you want... Well not invisibly)**

**Pokemon: (this should enclued their moves and abilitys)**

**Starting Pokemon: ( At the start of the game you receive one pokeball in your bag)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Rival or Ally:**

**Thats all for now! The cover photo is what Mila looks like! Oh and I will accept trainer entry's until chapter 4 is uploaded. **

**BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE **


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

**Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for making awesome characters! But if you haven't made a character yet don't worry! You still got till' about chapter 3 or 4! So keep em' coming! Oh and I forgot to tell you what Mila's filed out worksheet looks like! Feel free to skip this if you don't care.**

**Name: Mila **

**Gender: Male! (Nah just kidding its female)**

**Age: (this has to be in-between 12 and 18) as one of my friends pointed out why would it need to be in-between 12 and 18 if they were past winners? Whoops didn't think of that... But anyway she's 14.**

**Skill: (like hunting or stealth or whatever you want... Well not invisibly) Well her skill is making allies! And she's great with a bow! Yeah I'm that uncreative today.**

**Pokémon: (this should include their moves and abilities) Mila is only bringing two of her pokemon she left the rest of her pokemon with her brother.**

**Arcanine**

**Moves: Extreme Speed, Sunny day, Overheat and Flame charge**

**Ablilty: Fire Flash**

**Vaporeon**

**Moves: Hydro pump, Blizzard, Scald and surf**

**Ability: Water Absorb **

**Starting Pokémon: ( At the start of the game you receive one poke ball in your bag) Arcanine**

**Appearance: Seen in cover photo**

**Personality:** **Well she's going to be a nice girl that won by making lots of ally's and trying to help everyone survive. She has a little brother at her home no mother so she takes care of him. And she can make pokemon become her ally easily. She is very brave and will risk her own life for someone else. But she will kill if she has to, and she is very defensive and aggressive to people who sneak up on her.  
That's a basic summary! Oh and she can have have anger issues, and last but not least she is very protective and will put her ally's before herself**.

Mila was on her way Kanto where the Poke-games are held, she was very nervous. She worried about her brother at home all by himself... And Mila might never come back home... Mila was scared she was probably going to die... Her poor brother all by himself... No she wouldn't allow that, if she died she could at least ask the winner to take care of him... Only if he was one of her allies though.

The train stopped at Celadon city at least she would get to see Tucker again; he made the best outfits in the world! Mila got off the train to find a bunch of screaming fans "Thank you guys for being so supportive, I couldn't have done it last time without you guys! So let's do it again" Mila was always very good with speaking to the crowd. The crowd roared back to her.

Mila entered the stadium and took a door to the left, she was quiet oblivious to her surroundings. "Tucker long time no see" Mila was happy to see her old friend "Hey babe, I wish I didn't get to see you again, you poor thing will your brother be ok?" Tucker wasn't happy to see Mila back in the Poke-games. "I can only hope, hey if I don't make it can you take care of him?" Mila hoped that she would make it but she might not.

Tucker nodded sadly "Anyway I've made you a beautiful new dress, now go put it on!" Tucker tried to lighten the mood. So Mila tried it on. After she came out of the changing room Tucker had his jaw dropped. She was wearing a green dress with light green roses on the left side of her hip and on the one sleeve. "You look great in the forest theme! Honey" Mila blushed she looked at herself in a mirror then said "You really out did yourself Tucker."Aw it was nothing darling! Well I think you're up now." Tucker waved goodbye "Bye Tucker thanks for everything."

Mila went on to the stage "And here is Mila!" the audience cheered "Hello everyone" Mila said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster "Oh you look stunning!" the announcer announced "Well Lilan tell that to my stylist!" She pointed at Tucker who was watching in the crowd "Why don't you give us a twirl?" Mila glanced at Tucker, he winked at her. She twirled around and birds and butterflies came out of her dress… Somehow. Everyone was astonished; Mila was very confused "Wow that was something special!" Lilan asked Mila lots of questions but it was pretty boring so I won't show it.

Mila went back to backstage "Hello Mila let me take you to your room" a lady said "Thank you" the lady lead Mila to a very modern room "Here you are and here is your ID card to get in and out of the facilities" the lady gave her a credit card looking thing "Thank you very much" the lady left and Mila started exploring the apartment, it was even fancier then the first time she came to the Poke-games. There was a TV that was bigger than her home with some extremely comfy couches with leather covers. The kitchen had a huge table with over 20 seats and a chef ready to make any food you can think of, a five star bathroom and a lovely bedroom! Mila was exhausted so she plopped down in her bed and went to sleep.

**Thank you guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed sorry it was so short… Oh yeah Sunlit Shadows do you realize in your team you have Two Umbreon, so could you change a team mate please just tell in the reviews? But hope you guys enjoyed an you can still enter a character so go do that! **


End file.
